


Sufferer's Slam

by Indabayou



Series: Bloodswap 'verse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, Alternian Slam Poetry, Gen, fight me, forgive me father for I have rhymed, yes I just quoted adventure time's political rap in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indabayou/pseuds/Indabayou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purplebood!Signless starts some sick fires. </p><p>Political rap. Yo, yo, troll apathy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sufferer's Slam

Demoting emotion to some lower quotient,  
its potent, that motion and we didn't even know it  
was taking over our lives, our minds, ourselves  
can you tell  
what the hell kind of direction that we're even going?  
If not, then go and blow it all to smithereens  
our dreams are _ours_ no matter how they try and skew the scene  
it's obscene!  
an all-awed revelation of this ancient matriculation   
enslaving the population, insatiable in their station   
and they won't stop til we're all playin' and payin' the price:  
an alien nation alienating their race-and racing  
to some conclusion that _they're_ worth more and that's alright


End file.
